


Just a Small Fandom

by OTWCommunications_IFD



Series: IFD 2021 Lyrics Round Robin [9]
Category: International Fanworks Day - Fandom
Genre: Gen, International Fanworks Day 2021, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29499396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTWCommunications_IFD/pseuds/OTWCommunications_IFD
Summary: This reworking of Journey's 'Don't Stop Believing' was collaboratively written by Lyrics Round Robin participants in the OTW's International Fanworks Day chat games marathon for IFD 2021
Series: IFD 2021 Lyrics Round Robin [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166807
Kudos: 3





	Just a Small Fandom

Just a small fandom,  
Watching almost on my own,  
with my phone in hand reading anything  
Just a bored fandom,  
I've read 'em all and begged for more,  
Took the midnight train going to AO3

A writer in a lonely room,  
the smell of books and cheap ink everywhere,  
For a comment she can pick up her WIP,  
it goes on and on and on and on.


End file.
